Gallery:Roxas
''Kingdom Hearts'' File:Dark Roxas.png|Roxas đến Dark Margin trong Another Side, Another Story dive. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' File:Roxas (card).png|Enemy Card của Roxas xuất hiện trong Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. File:KHCoM-Roxas.png|Roxas khi ở đoạn kết thúc Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (Reverse/Rebirth). ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' File:Roxas KHD.png|Roxas sử dụng Kingdom Key. File:Roxas - Oathkeeper and Oblivion.png|Roxas sử dụng Oathkeeper và Oblivion. File:Axel and Roxas KHD.png|Roxas và Axel chiến đấu . File:XIII Roxas.png|Roxas trong đoạn mở đầu. File:XIII Roxas (Information).png|Journal entry của Roxas tròn đoạn mở đầu cinematic. File:Roxas 2 KHD.png|Roxas xuất hiện khi không có Keyblade. File:Axel and Roxas eating ice cream.png|Roxas ăn kem muối biển cùng với Axel. File:AxelRoxasXion1.png|Roxas ngồi trên đỉnh Clock Tower cùng với Axel và Xion. File:Days Paopu.png|Roxas ngồi trên cây Paopu Fruit cùng với Axel và Xion. File:Hoodedroxasneo.png|Roxas sử dụng Oathkeeper và Oblivion lần đầu tiên tại World That Never Was trước trận đâu vớiRiku. File:Kh days trio.PNG|Roxas cùng với Xion và Axel. File:Roxas Duel Wield KHDays.PNG|Roxas sử dụng hai Kingdom Keys. File:Roxsacre.png|Bù nhìn của Jack Skellington, được thiết kế giống Roxas. File:Point of No Return 358.PNG|Roxas tại Point of No Return trong Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:Roxas save face 358.png|Save icon của Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Roxas2.png|Roxas tức giận, sau khi đánh bại Riku. MagicHourRoxas.gif|Duel-wielding Limit Break, Magic Hour. Roxas_KHHD.png|Roxas File:Organization XIII KHD.png|Bức ảnh đầy đủ của Organization XIII. File:Roxas and Xion KHD.png|Roxas cùng với Xion. File:Roxas- Mission Mode Icon KHD.png|Artwork của Roxas Mission Mode. Roxas- Health Bar Icon KHD.png|Icon HP của Roxas. Roxas 3 KHD.png|Render của Roxas trong Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Talk Sprites File:Roxas- Normal Sprite KHD.png|Normal Roxas sprite nói chuyện. File:Roxas- Happy Sprite KHD.png|Happy Roxas sprite nói chuyện. File:Roxas- Happy 2 Sprite KHD.png| Roxas sprite nói chuyện vui vẻ. File:Roxas- Happy 3 Sprite KHD.png|Roxas sprite nói chuyện vui vẻ. File:Roxas- Angry Sprite KHD.png|Roxas sprite nói chuyện tức giận. File:Roxas- Angry 2 Sprite KHD.png|Roxas sprite nói chuyện tức giận. File:Roxas- Angry 3 Sprite KHD.png|Roxas sprite nói chuyện tức giận. File:Roxas- Angry 4 Sprite KHD.png|Roxas sprite nói chuyện tức giận. File:Roxas- Sad Sprite KHD.png|Roxas sprite nói chuyện buồn bã. File:Roxas- Sad 2 Sprite KHD.png|Roxas sprite nói chuyện buồn bã. File:Roxas- Shocked Sprite KHD.png|Roxas sprite nói chuyện buồn bã. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' File:Roxas-2.png|Roxas và trang phục tại Twilight Town. File:Roxas (Black Coat) KHII.png|Roxas với chiếc áo choàng Organization XIII . File:DWRoxas.png|Render Roxas sử dụng Oathkeeper và Oblivion. File:Sprite Roxas1.png|Health icon trong Kingdom Hearts II. File:Sprite Roxas2.png|Icon của Roxas bị tấn công trong Kingdom Hearts II. File:Sprite Roxas3.png|icon của Roxas khi còn ít máu Kingdom Hearts II. File:Roxas Save Face.png|Save icon của Roxas trong Kingdom Hearts II. File:Riku 20 1.png|Roxas và Riku tại Memory's Skyscraper. File:Sora Roxas.png|Soragặp Roxas trong Awakening. File:Struggle Poster.png|Roxas cùng với Hayner trong Simulated Twilight Town. File:Twilight Gang Picture.png|Roxas bên cạnh Old Mansion. File:Roxas fade.PNG|Roxas nhập làm một cùng với Sora. File:Roxas Ending KHII.PNG|Roxas trong ending của Kingdom Hearts II. File:Roxas Keyblade KHII.PNG|Roxas nhận Keyblade. Roxas (Break Raid).png|Roxas thực hiện "Break Raid" Reaction Command đối đầu với Twilight Thorn. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' File:Roxas - Replica Data.png|Biểu tượng Data của Roxas Replica. File:KHFM Riku-Roxas.PNG|Riku, nhận hình dáng Heartless của Xehanort, đối đầu với Roxas tại The World That Never Was. File:Naming Ceremony.png|Roxas được đặt tên và xác định ý nghĩa bởi Xemnas. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' File:Roxas & Axel KHRCO.png|Axel và Roxas, được đề cập bởi Data-Naminé. File:RECO Hooded Roxas talk normal 2.png|Roxas Talk Sprite. ''Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance'' File:Roxas Get's It Memorized.png|Roxas repeats Axel's infamous quote. File:Icing_on_the_cake_2.png|Roxas, Axel and Xion having ice cream. File:Roxas & Sora (Screenshot) KH3D.png|Roxas clasps Sora's hands in order to transfer his memories. File:Roxas's Memories (Screenshot) KH3D.png|The memories transferred to Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMiX'' Their Treasure 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png My Summer Vacation... 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png ''Kingdom Hearts Trading Card Game'' File:Roxas BoD-9.png|A Level 1 Roxas Card trong Kingdom Hearts Trading Card Game. Kingdom Hearts: Mobile File:Mobile_roxastwilight.png| File:Mobile_roxasorg13.png| Artwork File:Roxas (Art) KHD.png|Roxas artwork from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:Roxas (Art) KHII.png|Artwork trong trang phục tại Twilight Town. File:Jack's Scarecrow (Art) KHD.png|Artwork của Jack's Scarecrow, được làm giống với Roxas. File:Umbrella.png|Artwork của Umbrella Keyblade. Roxas Promotional Artwork KHD.png|Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Poster Art của Roxas File:Triple Artwork.png|Roxas trong promotional artwork của Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts coded và Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. File:Promotional Artwork 2 KHD.png|Roxas xuất hiện trong promotional art. File:Promotional Artwork 3 KHD.png|Promotional art cho Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:Amazon Slipcover KHD.png|Roxas trên Amazon Slipcover Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:Australian Cover Art KHD.png|Roxas trong Cover Art bên Úc Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:Australian Cover Art KHII.png|Roxas trong Cover Art bên Úc Kingdom Hearts II. File:European Cover Art KHD.png|Roxas trong Cover Art Châu Âu cho Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:European Cover Art KHII.png|Roxas trong Cover Art Châu Âu cho Kingdom Hearts II. File:Japanese Cover Art KHD.png|Roxas trong Cover Art bên Nhật cho Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:Japanese Cover Art KHII.png|Roxas trong Cover Art bên Nhật cho Kingdom Hearts II. File:Japanese Cover Art KHIIFM.png|Roxas trong Cover Art bên Nhật cho Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. File:Japanese Special Edition Bundle KHD.png|Roxas trong Special Edition Bundle bên Nhật cho Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:North American Cover Art KHD.png|Roxas trong Cover Art bên Bắc Mỹ cho for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:North American Cover Art KHII.png|Roxas trong Cover Art bên Bắc Mỹ cho Kingdom Hearts II. File:European Cover Art KHHD1.png|Roxas trong Cover Art Châu Âu Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. File:Japanese Cover Art KHHD1.png|Roxas trong Cover Art bên Nhật for Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. File:North American Cover Art KHHD1.png|Roxas trong Cover Art bên Bắc Mỹ cho Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. File:Promotional Artwork KHD.png|Promotional artwork của Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:Promotional Artwork 2 KHII.png|Roxas trong promotional artwork cho Kingdom Hearts II. File:Promotional Artwork KHII.png|Promotional artwork cho Kingdom Hearts II. File:EDGE Puzzle (Art) KHIIFM.png|Roxas tại EDGE Puzzle. File:Heart Puzzle (Art) KHIIFM.png|Roxas tại Heart Puzzle. File:Duality Puzzle (Art) KHIIFM.png|Roxas tại Duality Puzzle. File:Twilight Puzzle (Art) KHIIFM.png|Roxas tại Twilight Puzzle. File:Promotional Artwork 2 KHIIFM.png|Roxas trong promotional art của Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix +. File:Promotional Artwork KHIIFM.png|Roxas trong promotional art của Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Japanese Cover Art KHHD2.png|Roxas trong Cover Art phiên bản Nhật của Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX. North American Cover Art KHHD2.png|Roxas trong European Cover Art của Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. File:Greatest Hits Cover Art KHHD1.png|Roxas trong the Greatest Hits Cover Art của Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. Promotional Artwork KHHD1.png|Roxas trong CG promotional poster của Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX launch event. File:Promotional Artwork 2 KHHD1.png|Roxas trong promotional artwork của Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. File:Pre-Order PS3 Theme KHHD2.png|Roxas trong PS3 theme bản pre-order Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX. File:Promotional Artwork KHHD2.png|Roxas trong promotional artwork củar Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX. File:Promotional Artwork 4 KHD.png|Roxas trong promotional artwork của Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.